The Love No One Expected
by Georgette Hunt
Summary: Harry and Ginny get together in the 5th book instead during the D.A. or Dumbledore's Army and slowly Harry starts to see Ginny in a new way. But what will Ron think? How will Ginny react to this whole thing? Harry and Ginny fluff!
1. Chapter 1

The Love No One Expected

Ginny was sitting quietly to herself reading in the common room. When some people came through the portrait hole. It was Ron Weasley, her dorky brother and his best mate, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. They looked like they were discussing the TERRIBLE teaching and toturing of Prof. Umbridge. But then they saw Ginny and said hi to her and kept on walking. "Figures." Ginny thought to herself. I'm just Ron's little sister. I'm invisible. Ginny had the BIGGEST crush on the boy who lived. At least she did she was trying to get over it by reading or practicing her quidditch or doing something to distract herself.

Then one day she heard about the D.A. (Dumbledore's Army). She also heard Harry was teaching it. So she thought to herself well I can get better at magic and spend time with Harry. So she went and signed herself up. The next day they went to their first session. "Okay guys, today we are going to be working on defensive spells." Said Harry. So they all started on stunning and hexing each other and working very hard. "Okay guys, you've done very well so I think we're going to rest for today we'll meet tomorrow at 4:30 ok?" asked Harry. "Ok." Everyone replied.

The next morning Ginny got up for class. She sleepily opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock she realized she overslept!! She immediately got up and washed her face, brushed her hair, and threw some clothes on. She raced down the stairs of the girls' dormitories and went straight out the portrait hole. First, she had Charms so she was heading for that when suddenly she ran into something or should I say someone. She fell but before she could land on the floor a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up.

She looked up and noticed it was Harry. Her heart immediately started to race and she couldn't think of anything to say. " Are you ok?" he asked. She finally had the sense to put words together. "Umm yeah I'm fine thanks I'm sorry I knocked you over I slept threw my alarm and was racing to class I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She said very quickly. "Ginny, Ginny, calm down it's fine I've had worse than a pretty girl knocking into me." Replied Harry. "Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?!" he asked himself in his head. Ginny's eyes went HUGE!! She couldn't believe Harry actually said that to her!! To her Ron's baby sister. Maybe he doesn't think I'm invisible.

Finally, she replied to Harry, "Ha ha thanks um I better get to class before I get yelled at more for being late." "Oh, yeah I'll talk to you later Gin." Replied Harry. "Gin?" she asked smling. He smiled back. "Yeah I thought I could go for a nickname." "What do you think?" asked Harry. "I like it." She replied blushing. "Talk to you later." "Yeah, definitely." Replied Harry. She looked at him with one eyebrow cocked up and then he corrected himself. "You know since we have the D.A. tonight." "Oh, yeah." Replied Ginny with a little disappointment. "See you." "Bye." Replied Harry. And they walked off.

I'll try to update really soon!! But please REVIEW and let me know what you think!!!! Cause I don't know if I should continue this or not.


	2. The Almost Kiss

The Love Chapter 2

After that Ginny was SO confused!! "Did Harry like me? Or was he just trying to be nice?" Maybe I should go talk to Hermione about this. So she walked to the common room and went straight to the girl's dorm. She knew Hermione would be there reading after all class was over and of course there she was. "Hey, Hermione, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Ginny. "Of course Ginny, What is it?" "Well it's Harry. " replied Ginny. So she told Hermione everything. After everything she replied, "Well it's obvious that he likes you." Ginny eyes got SO big they looked like softballs!! "WHAT?!?" Hermione smiled , "Look, Ginny this is your problem. You're thinking of him like he's a celeb. But he's not he's just Harry. You've got to learn to act natural and be yourself." "I do not!"

Then there was a pause and Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Ok, maybe I do." Hermione laughed, " Ginny, he doesn't really see he likes you but he does. So just be yourself and maybe dress a little sexy at the D.A. meetings." Hermione replied with a wink. "Hermione, you are terrible," Ginny replied laughing. "And maybe a little right." Ginny added.

So the time came for the next D.A. meeting. Harry was just setting everything up. People started to come in. He counted everyone and he was missing Ginny and Hermione. So he looked at Ron and Ron just shrugged the whole "I don't know" shrug. Harry laughed and just as Harry started to laugh Ginny and Hermione came in. Let's just say he noticed Ginny a lot sooner than Hermione. Ginny was wearing a tight work out top with a zip up hoodie and short shorts with her hair in a high ponytail and she had beautiful makeup on. Harry's eyes got big quick so he quickly looked away so she wouldn't notice but she did. She smiled at Harry and then he quickly started class. "Ok, class today we are going to be working on Bat Bogey Hexes." So he went through all the wand movements and words. Then he let everyone work in a group to work on it.

He walked around looking at everyone, first was Neville with Luna and surprisingly Neville was doing REALLY well. He had the wand movements really well he was just missing the words so he corrected him. Then went to his next group, Ron and Hermione. Well Hermione was doing great and of course had it mastered all ready. Ron, on the other hand had to be taken through it again he kept on shooting purple sparks out of his wand at Dean (by accident). Now, Dean was with Ginny and was seriously flirting with her and Ron didn't like it at all and neither did Harry really. Dean was trying to help her by touching her wrist and showing the wand movements by going behind her and bringing his arm around her waist. I bet you guys got the picture. Harry had enough of this and he was just about to walk over there and punch Dean when Ron beat him to it.

Well, let's just say Ron punched him hard. Ginny was MAD!! Let's also just say Ginny brought her training on the Bat Bogey Hex with her on the next thing that happened next. Ginny was so mad that she started yelling at Ron cause she was excited that one guy was actually noticing her while Harry was busy working with Cho she assumed. Then before she could control it she hexed him. Before she could do worse which was what she was planning on doing Harry grabbed her arm and took her to the hall. He yelled behind them, " Hermione, please take care of Ron. I'll be back. With that he pulled Ginny out in the hall. "What the heck, Harry?" Ginny yelled. He calmly replied, " Gin, you know Ron only did that cause he cares about you. …. And Dean's a jerk." He replied quietly. "First of all my brothers have tried to protect me all my life and I'm sick of it. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. Second of all, how do you know Dean's a jerk I like him he seems nice." She replied challenging him. While saying that she also moved closer to him and raised her eyebrow.

Harry's eyes raised at that last statement. "Are you honestly telling me that you like that jerk?" replied with jealously in his voice moving closer to her. Then Ginny without missing a beat she replied, "Well , at least he pays attention to me." With that Harry stepped back.

Ok I know short chapter AND a cliffhanger but let me know what you think!! So PLEASE review!!!


End file.
